Of Gods and Alchemists
by Godless Girl
Summary: AU. Near the start of the story a young woman makes an appearance in the lives of the Elric brothers. With no knowledge of her past except seeing the Portal of Truth, their lives intertwine to restore what once was.


No one was entirely sure who she was or where she came from. In the middle of the day a beam of light slashed through the sky into the center of Central Command. Of course the Military took special care on covering up the incident, told their citizens not to worry about anything, that there was just an accident. Passing bystanders said they saw a young girl in the courtyard, who had unearthly beauty. The description varied among the people; one said she was an angel with a golden halo and flawless pale skin. Another claimed she was a temptress with black locks and olive skin. Whatever the case might have been, they all knew she was not of this earthly plain. Why else would the Military take great care on hiding this being from the outside world?

This incident wasn't long after the Freezing Alchemist's stunt in the city, so while the Military said to not pay any mind to it, the citizens were still restless. Gossip spread, not only about the girl, but the light. Could there be a threat to the city, another alchemist seeking revenge on the heartless Military? They were not without enemies, not in the slightest. A week passed without further incidents, so the people of Central City were eased of their worries, and now only gossiped about the Military dogs locking up the unearthly maiden in the compound…

* * *

Diving into the depths of Central Command, three floors below street level, is the interrogation hall. Hardened criminals and vicious killers are brought here to be questioned for their crimes. Following the line of doors, one will notice two Military agents guarding a door, their eyes occasionally shifting down the corridor when they hear a particularly loud scream. They nearly jump out of their own skin when they hear their commanding officer holler in the room.

"It has been two days, ma'am. You must answer our questions or you will be imprisoned." Said a tall blonde man, though the only way you could tell his color is from the single curl above his forehead and a bushy mustache.

"As I have told you, sir, I have no name. Nor recollection of my past. All I remember before waking up is a giant door." Replied a soft voice; this came from a young woman no older than fifteen. Emerald eyes gazed up at the officer innocently, framed by pale skin dotted with freckles. Around her face was an array of fiery red ringlets, completing a look of innocence.

"This door, describe it to me." Asked the man, frowning at the girl.

"I...I can't." The girl looked away, bringing her hand to her chest to clutch the fabric of her shirt.

"Why not?"

"Because," she started and looked into the officers eyes. "It is beyond comprehension. There are no words for it. It is horrific as well as glorious. Like the truth of all life wrapped in the screams of a thousand dying souls. I think…I think I came from that door…that Portal of Truth."

The man was shocked at the look of horror in the girl's eyes, and just as he was going to reply, one of the guards opened the doors.

"Major Armstrong, you are being requested by the Fuhrer." Said a brown-haired woman with a freckle below her left eye.

"Very well," the Major sighed in frustration and stood from his seat. "I will come by later, ma'am. I have someone I would like you to meet."

"Major?" Asked the girl, "I do not wish to be a burden. I wish I could answer more of your questions. But that is all I have to offer."

"It's alright, child. I think I know someone who may be able to answer them." Smiled Major Armstrong, a sparkle appeared near his face, making the young girl smile.

* * *

A slow moving elevator made its descent through the levels of Central Command, carrying three passengers; Major Armstrong and the infamous Elric brothers.

"So you think this girl is talking about the Gate? The one I saw back when…" Unable to finish his sentence, the eldest Elric brother looked over at Major Armstrong with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, she kept talking about the truth being behind the door. It seems to be all she remembers." Armstrong sighed, patting Edward Elric on the shoulder. Armstrong clenched his fist, tears streaming, "she is just the most innocent young maiden, and the look of horror in her eyes nearly tore my steady heart apart."

"Right…" Drawled Edward, rolling his eyes. "What do you think Alphonse?"

A tall suit of armor nodded its head, red eyes peering over at Edward, "I don't know. It wouldn't hurt to talk to her."

"I guess you're right." Nodded Edward, looking over at the Major. "Is that all she's told you? Nothing besides the Gate?"

"Yes." Just as he said that, the doors opened to the Interrogation hallway only to show chaos. Guns were being fired; men in prison attire were running around with state-commissioned guns in their hands. Suddenly someone ran into the elevator with the Major and Elric brothers.

"Major!" Panted the same brunette as before. "One of the convicts escaped the room with a gun. He let all the other prisoners out!"

"What of the girl?" Commented Armstrong who had started to put on the gloves he used for his alchemy.

"She's with Brosh. He's locked up in the room with her. We need to hurry and contain these criminals." Said the brunette, her gun raised to shoot at the many convicts heading their way.

"Just leave it to us." Snickered Edward, clapping his hands together and sliding his hand over his automail arm.

"Ah-ah-ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you, Fullmetal." This came from man in the group of criminals; he was tall with broad shoulders and black hair, nothing outstanding. But what he was holding was of interest, a red-haired girl. "It seems you were looking for this, correct?"

"I recommend you release her, Simon. Unless you want to feel the wrath of the Strong Arm alchemist. The Armstrong family is known for their chivalry that has been passed down my family for generations." In the middle of Armstrong's rant, his shirt came off to reveal his bulging muscles.

"Now, now." Smirked the man named Simon; he leaned forward to run his face along the red-haired girl's cheek. "Don't do anything rash; you don't want this pretty young thing to get hurt, do you?"

"Vile pig." Snapped the girl, yanking her head away.

"Wow, what a mouth." Snickered Simon. "I like that in a girl."

Suddenly the girl rotated her body and pressed her palms to his chest, in a flash of blue light he was sent flying through the mob of people. The girl narrowed her eyes at the men before the floor below them started to shift and spike around them.

"She's not…she's not even using her hands to perform alchemy!" Gaped the youngest Elric brother, Alphonse.

"Yeah…" Edward stood there in awe as the girl seemed to trap the criminals on the floor and walls. It didn't even take a mere five minutes before everyone was contained.

"Disgusting men, what type of upbringing would produce such manner less pigs." Hissed the red-haired girl who was currently brushing off the dirt on the state-issued prisoners garment.

"How…how did you do that?" Asked Alphonse, walking up to the girl.

"Do what?" She asked, turning around to look Alphonse in the eyes; the boy was nearly struck down by her emerald eyes.

"Performing alchemy without the use of your hands. How did you do that?" Asked Edward, who was walking to his brother's side.

"Is that not normal?" She asked, tilting her head.

"No, the most used form of alchemy we know is drawing a transmutation circle, except for those who saw the Gate, but you still have to activate the alchemy by clapping your hands." Said Edward.

"You merely need to gather an understanding of yourself." Said the girl, "You are the master of your own alchemy, there are no limitations than the ones you give yourself."

"Major Armstrong said your last memory was of a door. A Portal of Truth." The girl's eyes widened at Edward's statement. "You must have performed human transmutation in order to open the Gate."

"That is where you are wrong," she started. "As I said, there are no limitations to alchemy. I did not have to perform human transmutation in order to open the Gate. It's like saying there's only one path to return home, when in fact there are many routes for you to take."

"You mean there's another way to open the Gate?" This had both Edward and Alphonse with wide eyes.

"Of course. There is always another way. Some involve greater sacrifice, with a greater outcome. While other's require a smaller sacrifice for a smaller outcome. Equivalence is the basis of alchemy." Said the girl, "I believe I had the former of that. I lost my memories; my name, my family, my existence. In exchange I have a great understanding of alchemy. It's sad really, I don't know if I should be elated or not. Was my life before so horrible that I risked my memories? Or were they so precious, they were the only thing I could exchange for this knowledge."

The hallway was seemingly quiet after what the girl said, even Edward was speechless. Suddenly the girl turned on her heels to face the Major and his subordinate.

"I have nothing further to say. Lock me up if you wish, but I have no more information to give you, Major Armstrong. I did no harm to your people, only a show of alchemy that I just explained. Though I'm just a nameless girl, no one would miss me much." Sighed the girl, she crossed her arms and looked at the Major with wide eyes.

"After I file the paperwork, you will be released." Was the Major's reply.

"Wait!" Alphonse ran up to the girl. "We would like to talk with you more. After your released if that's alright with you."

The girl turned her head away, "You people have so many questions."

Alphonse lowered his head, but the girl cracked an eye open as a smile appeared on her mouth. "It wouldn't hurt, though. I guess I could spare some time for you. It's not like I have a home to go back to."

* * *

"I think we should start by giving you a name." Edward smirked, "we can't just keep referring to you as 'girl' or 'red-head'."

"Well then, what shall you call me?" The smirk on her face rivaled Edward's, and her gaze was just as threatening.

"What do you like?" This came from Alphonse, whose hulking mass sat next to the girl on a couch.

"I have no recollection of my former life and you ask me what I like." The girl giggled, "You're such a dope, Alphonse."

Alphonse twiddled his fingers in embarrassment, and if he were in human form, there was sure to be a blush appearing on his face.

"How about Ms. Etiquette? You seem high strung on people having proper manners." Sneered Edward, this brought a vicious glare from the girl.

"It is better to be well-mannered than to act as a dog. Though from what I've gathered, you are a dog of the military. Suits you." The girl giggled, Edward was left steaming over the insult. "How is Lucine for you? I heard it thrown around while I was let out of the Command Center. I'm fond of it."

"That's a pretty name." Commented Alphonse, before he twisted away in embarrassment from what he said.

"Well, _Lucine_," Edward drawled out her name. "Tell us what you meant by the many routes we can take in opening the Gate."

"Why don't I ask a question for once?" Lucine said. "Why are you so curious about opening that damn Portal? Do you not see the risks it involves? Am I not proof enough; a young woman with no memory of her former life!"

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch on; neither the boys nor Lucine could muster up a word. But then Alphonse moved for his helmet, and as he went to remove it, Lucine grabbed his arm.

"You are hollow," said Lucine, this caught the boys off guard. "I can feel everything from Edward pulse to the echo within your body. I didn't give up my memories without a little more than knowledge being given in return."

Alphonse lowered his hands and looked away, although Lucine did not let go of his arm. "You attempted human transmutation, and the result was losing your body, Alphonse. As for Edward, you lost your limbs. One for the mutation and the other for putting Alphonse soul in that armor."

Edward clenched his fist while hanging his head, "Yeah, we did. We tri-"

"Your reasons are your own. I am not here to pass judgment on you. You are selfless boys, I can feel that. I would just like to know your reasons behind the pursuit of opening the Portal once more. I am living proof of what happens." Lucine stood amidst her talking and had made her way to the window. "While I said there are many routes, they all come with different outcomes. You may be headed home, but you might encounter thieves on one route or a grizzly on another. And at the end, you may approach the back door, or the front, or the cellar. They all vary, and they are all dangerous. You must be ready for that if you are going to attempt anything."

Again there was an extended period of silence that hung in the air. Finally Edward answered, "We want our original bodies back, and we are ready for whatever sacrifices lay ahead."

"I see." Started Lucine, her gaze never leaving the sight of the night sky in the window. "Well, you should know Edward, whatever limb you sacrificed in the mutation will not be returned. Only what you sacrificed for Alphonse's body. Also, the toll you will pay will not only be your blood. Every route taken will entangle you with other people, and once entangled, not everyone will make it out alive."

"No one will die." Said Alphonse, this made a cold laugh come from Lucine. "I'll make sure of it."

"Someone will die. You might not know their names, but your paths have crossed and the ripple effect will start. It may not be at your hands, and you may not even be there when it happens, but someone will die." Lucine looked over at the boys with sad eyes; the pain almost seemed tangible between all of them. "Well why don't we get started? What are your questions, Elric brothers?"

"We're looking for something called the Philosopher's Stone. You can use alchemy without equivalent exchange. We figured if we find it, we would be able to use it to get our bodies back." Alphonse said enthusiastically.

"With that infinite knowledge of things, we figured you may know where it is." Edward continued.

"Well, no. I don't. It is real, I can tell you that. But it isn't some hidden jewel in some booby-trapped cave." Said Lucine who took a seat near Alphonse again. Suddenly she grabbed her head as pain rippled through her.

"Hey, Lucine, what's wrong?" Alphonse asked in worry, unsure of how to comfort her.

"I…I just…" Lucine started to breathe heavily. "That's all there seems to be. It's real, but it isn't somewhere. You have to make it. But I don't know how. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

"Well that puts us one step closer," grinned Edward. "We know we don't have to look for it. Now we just have to figure out how to make one."

"Brother's right." Alphonse continued while Lucine looked at him with a smile. "Your words also helped us understand the path we're headed down. And with the information of the Philosopher's stone, you're helping us reach our goal."

"Thank you, Alphonse," smiled Lucine.

"There is something else I'd like to ask, Lucine." Said Edward, his face suddenly serious. "We're using the Philosopher's stone because it can grant the user the use of alchemy without equivalent exchange. Would this be possible with human transmutation?"

"From what I know, human transmutation brings one to the Gate. Unlike typical transmutations, where you can change water into hydrogen, this form of alchemy comes into contact with a non-tangible substance. The soul." Lucine once again stared off into the window, not really looking at anything. "I don't know if the Stone has the power to substitute equivalent exchange of that magnitude. No mere object can take place of living flesh and blood. But I know very little about this Stone, I do not wish to discredit it on the little bit I know of the stone."

Silence once again took place in the room, the three of them all contemplating on what to say next. Lucine broke her gaze to look from Edward's creased face to Alphonse's forever stoic one.

"I will accompany the two of you on this journey of yours." Lucine straightened herself on the couch and crossed her legs. "But don't think of it as purely gain on your part. I believe this stone may be the key to finding my memories."

Suddenly Edward jumped up from his chair, "No!"

"I wasn't asking," Lucine giggled. "It's not as if I'll be a burden to you. I am every bit as skilled as you are in alchemy. With far greater knowledge of not only alchemy but of the world. That Portal of Truth held all truth, from alchemy to history."

"We don't want to risk anyone getting hurt. This is our journey; no one else needs to get involved." Said Alphonse, but Lucine just rolled her eyes.

"Again, wasn't asking. I know how dangerous it is. I also know that you two need to learn to rely on other people to help you." Lucine started with her arms folded, staring straight at Edward. "Get over your grievances because I'm not going anywhere."

Edward scowled and ranted for five minutes before Alphonse finally tried to calm him down. Lucine laugh all the while silently contemplating to herself, _I don't know why I'm so interested. I don't know if I want my memories to be returned to me; was my life before so pathetic that I gave it up or so precious to me that it was all I could give. In the end, I may not be able to stay with the Elric brothers once I learn the truth._

"Lucine," Alphonse waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her back from her inner monologue. "You can come with us. Just, when we tell you to run, you need to run. There are dangerous people that probably don't want us to find out about the Stone."

Lucine was shocked at the level of sincerity Alphonse was speaking with, and the way his artificial red eyes seemed to glow with concern. Another smile replaced her shocked expression, _I'll just have to cherish the time I have with them_

* * *

"Tell me why we're here again?" Asked Edward, an annoyed expression marked his features. "This is the fifth store we've been in."

"You can't expect me to walk around in the clothes the Military left me with. A block of colorless clothing, as if that would suffice. Besides, I'm just buying cloths I can use to transmute new clothes. Even the shoes I'm buying the leather and lace for." Lucine didn't once look back from the rolls of cloth before her. "If you want you can leave, Alphonse can give me better company anyhow."

Edward glared as Lucine continued to look through the aisles while Alphonse looked with her. Growing impatient, Edward jumped for his chair, startling Alphonse and Lucine.

"I'm going to go get something to eat, have fun." Spat Edward, storming out of the room.

"Your brother is such a hothead." Commented Lucine while pulling out a roll of black lace.

"He means well," said Alphonse. "We got a lead from Colonel Mustang about a possible stone in Liore. He wants to get there as soon as possible."

"Well I can't exactly go there in rags. Besides, it's about 5 dollars for a yard of cloth. Much cheaper than actually buying clothes in my opinion." Said Lucine after pulling out another roll with a soft black material.

"I guess you're right." Said Alphonse, then pulled out a white roll of cloth. "How about this one?"

Lucine giggled and nodded her head. "That's great. Let's take these up to the counter."

"So what are you going to make with all this?" Asked Alphonse after they left with their purchases.

"Well I have enough cloth for two dresses and stockings. I had to purchase a bit of leather for shoes and a satchel. I actually need to go to a pawn shop for cheap metal for the latches and zippers for all of it. Do you know one?" Asked Lucine while she was busy trifling through the bags.

"Yeah there's one right aro-"

"Stop him!" Yelled a young woman, startling the duo.

A man ran around the corner with what looked like a woman's purse clutched close to his chest. Before anyone had a chance to react, the man shoved passed Lucine, making her fall in the process.

"Gah, that heathen." Growled Lucine and stood up quickly.

Lucine reached a hand forward and the earth started to rumble before opening beneath the feet of the thief. When the man was stuck down to the shoulders, Lucine closed her hand into a fist which made the earth close on him tightly.

"Now then," Lucine dusted off her clothes and made her way towards the criminal. "I believe an apology is due."

Twenty minutes later and the State Military had come and gone with the criminal in tow. Lucine was questioned before being let go with Alphonse who stood anxiously next to his annoyed older brother.

"Barely a day and you're already troublesome." Stated Edward, Lucine just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"He rudely ran into and knocked me down. Not only that but he had stolen from a young woman. I merely stopped him, not much trouble besides helping people." Said Lucine. In a rush she grabbed her bags and started to walk away.

"You should have seen her, Brother!" Said Alphonse with a tone of admiration. "She just lifted her hand and the ground opened up. It all happened in less than a minute; we didn't even have to run after him."

"Yes, yes. We all know how amazing I am. Now let's head to that Pawn Shop you were telling me about." Lucine stated with a smirk on her lips.

"How do you do that?" Asked Edward; he ran up to Lucine and gave her an odd look. "When I do it, I still need to clap my hands. It's a circle in a sense and activates my alchemy."

"We are circles." Lucine stated without glancing at the brothers. "It's not something easily explained. I imagine it's hard to explain how clapping your hands would be considered a circle. I just know myself and the earth around me. In fact, the earth itself is a sphere – a three-dimensional circle. You just need to grasp that and apply it to yourself. Although it's not just that I think of what's going to happen and then the earth moves to my accord. I'm an extension of what I am touching. I am a manipulator of it, but I am also a part of it. One is all, all is one."

Edward and Alphonse held a look of contemplation as they continued walking towards their destination.

"I think I get it, but at the same time I don't." Growled Edward; Alphonse was still stuck in his mind.

"It's difficult, even for me sometimes. I mean I can't always just think of what I want to do and manipulate it. I need to use my hands for some things. It's like shooting a gun without any sort of targeting mechanism. I can think of taking a chunk of rock from the earth and throwing it forward, but it may veer to the left or right. But if I use my hand, I can move it exactly where I want it to and how I want it to move." Lucine looked over to see Edward with the same frustrated expression. "It's alright, you don't need to understand. Maybe in time your alchemy will grow to that level."

Lucine ran ahead to the Pawn Shop with the boys in tow, a smile gracing her lips when she turned to look at them. The rest of the day consisted of finding the items Lucine needed to make her clothes. By nightfall they had returned to their room in the hotel with five bags of items and a happy Lucine.

* * *

Late in the night, Lucine rose from the bed Alphonse gave her. Edward was snoring loudly and it was keeping her from sleeping.

As she stumbled through the dark, rubbing her eyes, she reached the mock living room of the hotel they were staying in. Lucine spotted the looming figure of Alphonse sitting on the couch, his hands folded on his lap. Lucine's eyes creased with a worried look and she knocked on the doorframe to get Alphonse's attention.

"Oh, Lucine!" Alphonse stated in surprise. "What are you doing up?"

"Your brother has the voice of a dying mule when he sleeps," laughed Lucine. "I couldn't sleep. I came to get some quiet."

"Yeah, he can be pretty bad." Laughed Alphonse, scratching the back of his head.

"Mind if I sit with you for a while?" Asked Lucine; she moved from the doorway to the chair opposite from Alphonse.

"Of course!" He said with a solid nod of his head.

Lucine sat down and folded her legs under herself, then leaned on her arm to look at Alphonse. His eyes averted to everywhere but where the girl was sitting. Lucine giggled and she swore if he had a human body, a blush would be marking his cheeks.

"That body you're in…you can't sleep, can you?" Lucine asked with a sad expression on her face.

"Uh, no." Was his awkward reply.

"It must be lonely." Lucine said while shifting her position.

"Not really. I mean, I can really relax. It's usually really quiet, and it's nice to have that." Alphonse tried to laugh it off, but Lucine saw the sadness that glowed in his red eyes.

Lucine jumped from her seat and hugged Alphonse around his metal armor. Unsure and shocked, Alphonse held his arms out, not touching her.

"I'm so sorry." Lucine said, her voice wavering. "You always put on this happy demeanor. But you must be so lonely. You can't feel or eat or sleep. From dusk until dawn you're all by yourself. And you're just a kid. I'm so sorry."

Alphonse was speechless as this stranger, whom they've only known each other for a day, could read him so easily. His arms encircled her and Lucine shivered as the cold of the metal seeped into the gown she wore. Alphonse's body shook as he fought back tears that wouldn't come.

"I'll help you however I can to get your body back. I'll make sure you'll be able to eat and sleep and feel again. Whatever it takes." Lucine said while burying her face in his cold armor.

"I want to be human again." Alphonse's voice shook and his hands clenched in fists.

Lucine pulled back and held his face in her hands. "Being human isn't measured by the form you take; it's the soul that inhabits it. And you have a beautiful soul, Alphonse. Flesh and blood doesn't not make the equivalent to a human. Know that, Alphonse."

Lucine hugged him one last time, "If the night gets too lonely, you can wake me up, alright?"

Alphonse's response was simply hugging her tighter. "Thank you."

The rest of the night, Lucine spent the time talking with Alphonse before dozing off near dawn. Alphonse picked her up and brought her back to her bed. As he finished putting the sheet over her, he heard the other bed squeak from his brother sitting up.

"Be careful of her, Alphonse." Edward stared at his brother's armored back. "I know she's nice now. But we don't know how she'll be when her memory returns."

"I know." Was his reply before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Edward stared at the door for a while before Lucine rolled over in her sleep, and was now facing Edward. He looked at her for a while as well; in sleep, she seemed a lot more innocent than during her waking hours. With the morning sun peeking in the curtains, the light lit her hair into a fiery red halo on her pale face that was peppered in freckles.

"I don't know who you are," started Edward. "But I sure as hell hope you're true to your words."

* * *

_Hey guys, it's been quite a while since I posted a story BUT I'm back. :) So I just finished the whole Fullmetal Series and it sparked my interest. And this is what you get._

_On my page, I have links at the bottom of the page of the inspiration of the character. What I imagine her to look like, and the outfits she'll be wearing in the story. _

_I hope you enjoy my story, I'll be working hard on it._

_**ALSO, I'm looking for anyone interested in being a proofreader of the story. Just PM on here, leave a comment, or e-mail me on byarsc12 .**  
_

_Godless Girl_


End file.
